rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 92.3 Cows
(9:50:06 PM) ***Priceless looked for Rei. (9:50:40 PM) ***Rei is findable (9:51:41 PM) Priceless: "Oh Rei, Darling," she called out to get her attention, "I hear you've been busy." (9:51:58 PM) Rei: "how so?" (9:52:29 PM) Priceless: "Well, I hear you've set up a farm." she stated, smiling as she got closer. (9:56:35 PM) Rei: "just dairy" (9:56:46 PM) ***Rei Lightbulb (9:56:53 PM) Rei: "but if I could figure out how to make plants" (9:57:21 PM) Priceless: (grantable?) (9:58:57 PM) Rei: (I think she's too low essence to learn how to hunt plants.) (10:00:06 PM) Priceless: "I'm sure you'll figure it out in time." She assured her and giving her a quick kiss, "You've already proven yourself admirably industrious. Might I ask for a tour of your farms?" (10:01:29 PM) ***Rei leads her to a large barn (10:01:54 PM) ***Priceless follows along, observing as they went. (10:03:46 PM) Rei: its large, spacious some what similar to the Pony areas (10:04:11 PM) ***Priceless follows her in? (10:05:45 PM) ***Rei leads her in its not as mean as the circus they are still somewhat well treated, though not nobility level, it has futnature lik,e for ponies. but for cows (10:06:49 PM) Priceless: (emotion, essence sights) She surveys them, looking over both how strong their essence is and if there's any other noteworthy mods, as well as how they are feeling emotionally. (10:07:17 PM) Rei: (3s, its still humiliating but its not horrific slavery) (10:08:31 PM) Priceless: (And how... cow-y are they? are they full on cow-cows? are they kind of like MLP versions of cows with more physical mobility/dexterity?) (10:09:12 PM) Rei: they don't have supermanul dexerity and seem to never have dry months (10:10:14 PM) ***Priceless nods as she looks them over, "Very nice work. May I ask what means you used to keep them productive?" (10:10:26 PM) ***Rei shrugs, "magic" (10:12:11 PM) Priceless: "Might I have a sample?" she asked, playfully pouting at her. (10:13:49 PM) ***Rei reaches into nowhere and pulls out an icream cone (10:14:12 PM) ***Priceless gives it a test lick, to determine flavor. (10:14:49 PM) Rei: chocolate (10:15:39 PM) Priceless: "Mmmm..." she stated, before asking, "Would you like to run a small experiment?" (10:16:02 PM) Rei: "hm?" (10:16:38 PM) Priceless: "Well, I remember one time hearing a farmer commenting that the happier cows produced better." she told her. "We could test if that's true here." (10:17:30 PM) Rei: "it ssupposed to be punishment for not living up to what they can do" (10:18:20 PM) Priceless: She takes more licks. "While true, do you plan to turn them back?" she queried. (10:18:55 PM) Rei: "I don't know" (10:25:03 PM) Priceless: "Well, if not, does it not make a more interesting punishment if the proud are reduced to happy and contented animals?" she queried in return. (10:25:20 PM) Rei: "Maybe" (10:27:09 PM) ***Priceless keeps licking her ice cream, though she does pause for a moment to focus, causing a cascade of yellow flowers to grow from her hair before falling off into a pile. "If you want to, you need only feed them these." (10:27:36 PM) Priceless: (Contented Bliss) (10:27:46 PM) Rei: "oh?" (10:28:55 PM) Priceless: "Yep. One of the tricks I picked up. I can easily make magic drugs, ones impacting emotion. If you ever need any others, you need only ask." (10:29:07 PM) Rei: "I will think about it" (10:29:57 PM) Priceless: "So, beyond that, how have you been?" she queried (10:30:37 PM) Rei: "Ive been alright" (10:31:15 PM) Priceless: "Run into anything I can help you with?" she asked as they presumably left the building? (10:31:32 PM) Rei: "not really no" (10:42:33 PM) Priceless: "Well, just know you can always ask." She stated honestly ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights